Your words are all lies
by gotztogoparty
Summary: When her husband unexpectadly leaves her, she battles with inner feelings to know what went wrong with her relationship.


That day was perfect… everything that I had envisioned for us on our wedding day. He gave me everything I wanted on that day and made my life complete. I gave him my heart and on that day he gave me his, for ever and always… if only then had I known that forever and always meant only 2 years for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the reception area after the ceremony was tantalizing. We were finally husband and wife, I've been waiting for this day for the past 4 years that I've been with him and he gave it to me. All the planning he left to me, he wanted it to be my day and knew that the only way to make it perfect is if I designed it. So I did… four months of planning and picking everything out came down to this hour, this moment.

I picked out the song and he agreed. It summed our relationship and our feelings for each other. Standing in the middle of the dancer floor "Stand by me" came on by Ben E. King came on and it seemed as the whole world drifted away from us and it was only us in the that arena of a room. He never looked better to me as he did on that night. I felt loved, I felt needed, I felt as if the world was in the palm of my hand it wasn't leaving.

"Baby, I'll love you… till the day I die you have my heart, I promise... forever and always" They were a whisper so no-one else but me would hear them. I smiled and blushed, I was on top of the world.

"So will I, Just remember to not break my heart Johnny"

"I would never dream of it toots." I was in bliss as of that moment and that whole night went by too quickly, but slow enough so I could cherish the moment. Who knew that two years later I would be in heart ache and be deceived by the man I said I loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now let's fast forward two years, on that day I woke up alone in bed. It wasn't unusual for me to wake up alone, but I got a dreaded feeling on that day. It was the first day I felt alone, truly alone. So I waited, I waited for him to come home. Night came and he still wasn't home, I feel asleep on the couch waiting for him. I did this for a two weeks and still there was no trace of him. By the third week I realized he wasn't coming home, but in the back of my mind I prayed and hoped that he would, for I knew that if something bad happened to him I would have known.

His friends, or as he put it 'the Guys' were of no use. They told me nothing and acted as if they knew zip, but they did… they just didn't want to tell me. Months started passing and there was no sign of him, no word… NOTHING! Then I started noticing that there were stuff missing, small details that I overlooked earlier.

Then about six months later I went to get the mail like I usually did and there was this big brown envelope and on the front it said in big red letters "I'M SORRY" . Of course my curiosity got the best of me so when I walked back into the house that was the first thing I opened. br br

Divorce Papers

That's what I got, that's all I got from the man that said "Forever and Always"

Is this Illegal?  
Is this pain normal?  
Is it legal to go and just break a woman's heart?  
Is lying illegal?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now let's jump back to the present, current time. Exactly two years have passed since that day. Two years since I signed the paper's, two years since I took the ring off and two years since I took everything that belonged to him out of my house. Eventually I did get the i 'Guys' /i to tell me the truth. They told me how he met her and how he even left the state for five months to figure out what he was going to do about my situation.

The Problem Johnny failed to overlook was that there was no way I would completely be gone from his life. My sister is dating Jimmy and I'm friends with all the rest of the girlfriends. They always tell me of how much the girl he left me for is a bitch but I can tell that they are lying. She was sweet, she was nice… she had to have been for him to leave me.

My doorbell rung, but that wasn't the strange part… it was who that was at the door that shocked me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leana… Hey… What is he doing here?"

"Toots… I'm here to apologize…"

"First of all I have a name and secondly who the hell do you think you are coming here like this two years later?"

"I understand why you say that Jackie and I'm sorry… I really am. I never meant to hurt you." I looked at him and read his face. Nothing has changed about him, not his expression, not his way of standing or even the way he thought. I laughed, I found this kind of comical when in reality the situation I was in, was far from that.

"That's a lie, every word you've ever said to me was a lie and you know what? I can't wait till that girl finds out the truth about you."

"I'm not a liar Jackie. It's not my fault of what turn my emotions took."

"You can't change emotions that have been embedded in you for a long time. It's not that they changed; it's that they never existed. Make sure you tell her to come see me when you do the same thing to her." He looked shocked, like he was never to do such a thing again.

"I won't leave her… I love her too much."

"You left the girl before me in the same manner that you left me. You never told her, you never said anything… you just left and let her find out on her own. Actions repeat, especially with you." My sister had previously walked into my house and I couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

"Jackie… Please forgive me!"

"For what? You being you? Then yeah, your forgiven. Who am I to hold a grudge against your character? You can't change what you are, unless you truly want to and you don't. Leave me alone, don't ever come here again. There's nothing here that's holding you back, because I let go of you a long time ago." With that I closed the door on his face and went to sit with my sister on the couch.

"You okay babe?" I looked at her and just smiled.

"I've never been better, but you know I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart." She smiled and hugged me.

"Your right, but what choice do we really have in that?"


End file.
